Midnight Stalker
by raven612
Summary: Sequel to Midnight Rain. Raven and Robin thought their troubles were over. Raven has a stalker that not only is a huge fan but obsessed. He sends her letters and pictures, he also sends threatening letters and pictures to Robin. RRRob, BBStar, CY?
1. Presence

Midnight Stalker

By: Raven612

Chapter 1: Presence

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Teen Titans except for any I might make up.

Summary: Sequel to Midnight Rain. Raven and Robin thought their troubles were over. Raven has a stalker that not only is a huge fan but obsessed. He sends her letters and pictures, he also sends threatening letters and pictures to Robin. RR/Rob, BB/Star, CY/?

A/N: Sorry this took so long but school became so time consuming and then I lost what I had written. So as I was flipping through various notebooks wondering which ones to throw away I found the "manuscript" as you will and well here it is! I hope you all like it! R&R!!

The beams of light from the moon filtered through the heavy drapes of the living room windows. Raven and Robins' forms were barely visible as they lay sleeping on the couch the hazy TV picture the only other source of light. Raven laid with her head in Robin's lap her purple hair cascading out around her head. Her slender body curled tightly to her torso keeping in heat. Robin laid with his head on the back of the couch trace amounts of drool coming from his parted lips.

A breeze ruffled Raven's purple locks and she sat bolt upright. She looked around the room cautiously. She peered into the darkness by the kitchen watching the eerie shadows play tricks with her mind. Her eyes darted about as she studied every shadow. She finally opened up her mind to see if anyone but she and Robin were in the spacious room.

There it was. She detected the mind of someone other than a Teen Titan. She turned her head back to the TV planning to turn it off so she could concentrate. She had just turned her head back to the TV just as something in the kitchen crashed to the floor. The sound of heavy footsteps sounded from the kitchen to the large living room window. Raven struck out with her powers trying to catch the criminal. She missed and caused a lamp to shatter. Robin sat bolt upright with an audible snort.

"What happened?" He asked wiping away the drool and Raven, in spit of him, smirked.

"I'm not sure, someone was in here." She said finally turning the TV off and the night air snuck in from the open window and snaked around her body. She shivered.

Robin regarded her with curiosity.

"What? There really was someone in here." She said defending herself.

"Well, where did they go?" He asked going to turn on the lights.

"Out the window," she stated a-matter-of-factly.

"What were they after?" he asked himself following Raven into the kitchen.

"My mug," she said humorously picking up the pieces of her favorite tea mug.

Robin only looked at her.

"I'm not sure." She said heatedly fixing her mug with her powers.

"Well they did leave something." He said picking up an envelope. Scribbled on the front in perfect calligraphy was Raven. Robin knew then whoever it was would be back.

A/N: Well how was that? R&R please!! Sorry to short of time to write to can't add much now as an Authors Note! Cliff hanger yay! School has been very crappy on Monday I just foundout someoen I knew since like the first grade killed himself. He was the greatest person ever! I don't get it and probably never will:'(


	2. Unseen Shadow

Midnight Stalker

By: Raven612

Chapter 2: Unseen Shadow

A/N: Wow is having a lot of problems lol. Well here we are with the second chapter. I hope you all like it! R&R!!! Please!! This is going to be a long chappie!!

Raven quickly snatched the envelope from Robin's hand as soon as she saw her name scribbled on it. Robin hoped that she wouldn't have seen the name, but it was too late.

"I'll take that." She said as she floated away from Robin.

"Well as the team leader I think I should know what it says." He said hastily following after her.

"Invasion of privacy," she said in her regular monotone voice.

Robin just stared at her.

"Well can't I at least read it first?" she asked hotly.

"I guess." He said slumping to the couch and yawned widely.

Raven smirked in satisfaction and went to a chair in the kitchen. She sat sown and crossed her legs. She looked at the envelope in every angel possible. She finally decided it was safe and tore it open. She pulled out a perfectly folded piece of paper. She carefully unfolded it and began to read what was written there.

_Dear sweet Raven, _

_I have been dreaming of you for a long time. You're perfect in every way._

_I know I may seem as any other "fan" might, but to tell you the truth I am no fan. I am obsessed with you in every way possible._

Raven should have stopped there, but something about the letter compelled her to read further.

_I have lurked in the shadows and watched your every graceful move. I have been the unseen shadow that watches you when you sleep. Does Robin care about you like I do? No he does not, don't you see it he still harbors feelings for that alien girl. He is only fooling himself and you. Do not be fooled any longer my fair, sweet Raven, for I will come and take you away with me. I'll come like the unseen shadow I am and sweep you away._

_Signed,_

_Your "Biggest" Fan_

Raven gasped with horror and disgust. She threw the letter to the floor and was determined to destroy it then and there, until Robin showed up just in time. He picked the letter up off of the floor. He read it two times through. He finally crumbled it up in his hand and looked at Raven, who was busy studying a fray on her cloak.

"Raven, don't believe what that lunatic wrote in this letter none of it is true."

"How can I believe that?" she asked finally still not looking up.

Robin walked over to her and knelt down to her. He lifted her chin with his hand and looked her in the eyes.

"Nothing that guy wrote is true, the only feelings I have as of now are for you and you alone."

Raven lifted her eyes and looked at him, "I believe that, but all of the other things he wrote." She said softly recalling everything he had written.

"He's just trying to scare you." He said brushing her cheek softly. Raven cursed herself because she couldn't allow herself to show what she was feeling deep inside. She only nodded.

"I'm going to bed now." She said and rose from her chair as if Robin wasn't there.

He stood and followed her to the stairs and watched as she glided up them. She glanced quickly over her shoulder and sighed.

The truth was Raven didn't know whether or not she could fully believe Robin. She knew how close he and Star had been before she was even in the picture.

Robin stood at the base of the stairs for a little while. He sighed heavily and walked back to the kitchen. He threw away the letter and went to the sink. He grabbed a glass from the nearby cupboard and got a drink of water. He brushed his hand through his black hair and decided to go to bed also.

Raven threw her cloak over her chair. She sighed heavily and looked into her mirror. She rubbed her hands over her arms and climbed into her bed. She pulled the covers tightly over her body and looked around her room. The words _unseen shadow_ going through her head. She finally drifted off to sleep only to be awakened by the alarm. She groaned and threw her covers off and grabbed her cloak. She floated down the stairs and awaited everyone's arrival. Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg were the first ones to arrive. Beast Boy was the last and stumbled down the stairs sleep still in his groggy eyes.

"What's going on?" he asked yawning widely.

"Looks like Jinx and the gang are getting an early start this morning." Robin said as he typed away at the computer.

"Interesting," Beast Boy said yawning again and turned as if to go back up the stairs.

"Where do you think you're going?" Raven asked coldly floating in front of him.

He shrieked and supplied her with a lame answer, "I was just going to go and do some warm up stretches." He said smiling and turned around steaming.

"Titans go!" Robin yelled as he ran to the door and hopped onto his T-Cycle.

Raven flew on ahead with Beast Boy and Starfire. She looked down and saw Cyborg in the T-car and Robin following close behind on his motorcycle.

She landed with Beast Boy and Starfire and heard the familiar sound of squealing tires as Cyborg and Robin joined them. As if on cue a blast sounded from the building and out from the smoke stepped Jinx, Mammoth, and Gizmo.

"Hello Titans." Jinx said almost hissing. She threw her bag of goodies into the air and flipped forward sending a pink haze to a nearby street lamp which tipped over onto the T-car.

"Aw man," Cyborg said in agony and aimed his sonic blaster at her. He shot and she easily flipped out of the way sending another blast of pink haze over his shoulder to Robin's T-cycle. It lifted into the air and flew straight for Cyborg. He aimed and blasted the motorcycle.

"Sorry dude," he said apologetically looking back to Robin. Robin was already engaged in battle with Mammoth and Cyborg spotted Gizmo coming after him. "Oh no you don't you little tweeb."

"What did you call me?" Gizmo demanded stopping dead in his tracks.

"Aw does little Gizmo have feelings?" Cyborg asked laughing and shot at Gizmo who in turn pressed a button which made his handy back pack sprout wings and flew over Cyborg's back. Starfire shot star bolts at Gizmo as he attempted to shut Cyborg's system down.

Raven and Beast Boy were currently battling Jinx who sent every curse possible at them. Raven used her powers to pick up a car from across the street and sent it spinning towards Jinx who in turn sent it back at Raven and Beast Boy. Best Boy changed into a T-Rex and caught the car in his mouth. He spit it down hard on Jinx. He changed back to himself and walked away dusting his hands.

"Beast Boy!" Raven yelled seeing the car go back flying towards him. A black shield covered Beast Boy and the car bounced off. The shield seemed to have a life of its own. It came together like jelly and formed a human body. The black shaped into what looked to be a young man.

Raven floated over to Beast Boy. "Are you okay?" She asked.

"I'm fine, who are you?" he shot at the new comer who had saved him.

The stranger looked over his shoulder and turned towards them. He had long black hair which was kept back in a ponytail. A few strands of hair escaped his ponytail and fell dramatically around his face. He wore a loose button up brown long sleeved shirt. It flapped around loosely in the wind. He wore long, baggy black pants.

"The names Kit." He said with a smile and a slight nod towards Raven. She could only stare.

"Well, uh, Kit thanks for your help." Beast Boy said dusting himself off.

"No problem green one." He said humorously.

"Yeah," Beast Boy said with a fake smile.

Kit winked at Raven formed into a black arch and reformed in front of Beat Boy who shrieked and fell back into Raven.

"How brave," she muttered and went to help Robin. Kit followed her as a black from flying behind her.

"Azarath Mention Zinthos!" She yelled and encircled a street lamp with her black energy and used it like a bat on Mammoth's back. He let out a piercing growl and arched backwards dropping Robin onto the street below.

Robin looked up breathing hard and put his bo-staff away and grabbed some Bird-a-Rangs and threw them at Mammoth. He flipped out of the way and slammed his hand into Raven who was floating behind him. She flew through the air and it looked like she would fly right into the side of a building. Kit saw this and flew over behind her. He formed a large black catcher's mitt and caught her safely. He lowered her to the ground and formed back into himself.

"Are you alright?" he asked helping her to her feet.

"Yeah I believe so." She said rubbing her head and blasted a black ray at Gizmo who had landed on Cyborg. She then noticed that Starfire was fighting some type of contraption that Gizmo sent after her. Kit winked and flew towards the thing that was attacking Starfire. He flew around it in a whirl of black. It got too mixed up watching Kit that it overloaded and blew to pieces.

Starfire flew up into the sky and was ready to shot at whatever was going after her. She then noticed Kit standing there next a pile of ruble. She flew down to him.

"Who are you friend?" she asked.

"The names Kit." He said with a smile and bowed to her.

"Why hello Kit." She said happily her heart pounding rapidly.

Raven seeing that both Kit and Starfire were fine went back to help the others. Robin had managed to entangle Mammoth in some old ropes and Cyborg had knocked Gizmo out and Beast Boy was in the form of a hippo and was sitting on Jinx who looked very angry.

Raven floated down and landed next to Robin. Starfire flew down and Kit was following her. Robin noticed the black blob following Starfire and grabbed for his Bo-staff. Raven stopped him.

"What is it?" He asked her.

"He is a friend, he saved both Beast Boy and I." She said.

Robin watched as Starfire landed and the black blob landed next to her and formed into Kit's original form.

"Hello," Robin said extending his hand for Kit to shake.

"Hello Robin." Kit said shaking his hand. "I'm uh, new around here but you guys seem pretty popular." Kit said kicking around some rocks on the ground.

"What made you come here friend Kit?" Star asked.

"I heard of you guys and thought I would be able to fit in here better than I did in my other city." He said shoving his hands into his pockets and looked up to the Titans.

"Well I guess you're in." Robin said scratching his head.

Cyborg sniffed; "How am I supposed to get home?" he asked sadly picking up the pieces of his car.

"I shall assist you." Starfire said smiling.

"Aight," Cyborg said throwing the last of his car to the side. Starfire rose above him and grabbed his large shoulders and took off with him.

Robin stood next to Raven and nodded to Kit as they took off together.

"Well I guess I'll show you the way." Beast Boy said as he flew off with Kit flying behind him.

They all arrived home and Robin gave Kit the official tour and invited him to stay on the couch until they could get a room ready for him, but the real reason was that Robin wanted to make sure he could trust Kit before they made any plans.

Kit walked around the couch a few times as if studying it.

Beast Boy stood next to Cyborg. They were both watching him curiously.

"Dude what do you think he's doing?" Beast Boy whispered.

"Maybe he's checking it for traps?" Cyborg whispered back.

Beast Boy snickered. Finally Kit plopped down on the couch and flipped on the T.V.

Cyborg and Beast Boy stood back stunned.

"Dude, it's like he totally took over." Beast Boy whispered.

"I know," Cyborg said.

"Hey you guys have a gaming system?" He asked looking over his shoulder at Cyborg and Beast Boy.

"Yeah!" Beast Boy yelled enthusiastically jumping to sit next to Kit and Cyborg joined him on the other side. He threw both Kit and Beast Boy a control and they were off.

Raven groaned and followed Robin and Starfire to the kitchen for a nice relaxing cup of tea. The afternoon sun shinning brightly on the sparkling counter top and the dirty dishes looked out of place. Raven groaned once she noticed them and knew no one else would do them. She drank the last of her tea and went to the sink. She filled the sink with water and soap.

She was minding her own business when suddenly a black blob flew off of the counter at her and knocked her into the wall. She looked up and saw Cyborg and Beast Boy doubled over with laughter and Kit blushing and holding out a hand for her. She ignored him and got up her self. She shot death stares towards Cyborg and Beast Boy who quickly shrank back into the living room.

"I'm sorry about that." He said turning towards her as she went back to the dishes.

"I didn't even see you." She stated.

"It's another one of my powers." He said sheepishly as he sat down at the table.

"What is?" she asked.

"Blending in with the shadows and taking whatever shape they have." He said.

Her eyes grew wide as the words from her letter flashed before her once again,_ unseen shadow._

"Really?" she asked masking her voice of fear.

"Yeah, I just moved here about 3 months ago and everywhere I turn there's news articles, pictures, and stories about you guys so I figured I'd work up my courage and ask you guys if you had any spots open."

Raven nodded and turned towards him once the dishes were done.

"Have you seen Robin?" she asked?

"Yeah he went upstairs with the red haired girl." He said folding his arms and rocking in his chair.

"You mean Starfire?" she asked.

"Sure," he said shrugging and got up and followed her to the stairs.

She turned quickly and bumped into him.

"What are you doing following me so closely?" she asked pushing herself off of his chest. Her eyes widened with surprise as she felt his finely toned muscles under his loose shirt.

"I was going up stairs." He said defending himself.

She floated up the stairs quickly and went into her room. As soon as her door shut she leaned against it with a sigh. She went to the center of her room and sat Indian style and began to meditate.

Raven was quickly pulled from her thoughts as a knock sounded at her door. She quickly rose and noticed a shadow quickly move out of her way. She shook her head and went to her door to see who it was. She opened it a crack and saw that it was Robin. He smiled at her and she let him in.

"How is Kit doing?" he asked.

"Are you trying to suggest something?" she asked crossing her arms.

"No," he said quickly defending himself and cursing himself mentally for his ignorance.

"What do you want?" she asked lowering her hood.

"I was just coming to see if you were okay." He said walking over her.

"Well I'm fine." She said.

"Raven, something must be wrong you seem different." He said so suddenly that she almost flinched.

"How do I seem different?" she asked.

"Like you don't want to be with me," He said going closer to her and held out his hand to her.

Raven took his hand and bit saddened at what he said. He pulled her close and kissed her. She tried hard not to feel happy. She answered him back the best she could. She cursed her curse through the kiss.

"I'm sorry," Raven said as soon as the kiss ended. Robin lowered his hands to encircle her waist.

"For what?" he asked.

"For not being able to show emotion." She said lowering her head to his chest.

Robin sighed and led her to her bed. He sat her down and he say next to her.

"Listen to me Raven, I love you. I know you love me too and I just want you to know that I will help you defeat your father." Robin said his hand over hers.

"Thank you." Was all she could manage. She was trying her hardest not to let her dam burst.

"I have some training to do with Kit, I'll come see you a little later." Her said and kissed her on the cheek as he left her.

Raven immediately went to the center of her room and did some heavy meditating.

A/N: Well how was this chappie? I think it went good but that's you guys got to tell me! R&R! And I'm thinking of making this a long story and maybe even include the defeat of Trigon in it and in later chappies it might change to be rated R well tell me what you guys think!


	3. Disturbing Behavior

**Midnight Stalker**

**By: Raven612**

**Chapter 3: Disturbing Behavior**

**A/N**: Wow it's been almost 2 years since I've updated, but I've been reading through some of my old stories and decided that this one needs to be updated! I dunno if anyone reads it anymore but its worth a shot! This'll probably up the rating to M.

A bolt of lightening streaked across the sky. It formed a sick lighted web that looked to capture the very hand of god. In the light created Raven was busy pacing her room. She was turning over the odd happenings of the day in her mind. She was mostly busy telling herself that there was no way Kit could possibly be her stalker, no way. The whole unseen shadow thing was just one…large coincidence.

Raven looked out her rain streaked window and sighed. Her hand slid down the cold and hard glass. She dug her fingernails into the glass and made a sick scratching noise. The trouble was she was not successful in convincing herself that Kit was not her stalker

"I think I need to talk to Robin about this," she said to herself.

She made her way down the hall to Robin's door. She was about there when she suddenly walked into a solid wall. She cursed sharply and rubbed her head. She looked up to find herself staring into crazed green eyes.

"What the hell?" she mumbled loudly. A bolt of black shot out and grabbed her wrist tightly.

"Ha, ha all mine, you are, you are, all mine…" it hissed in a very un-human voice.

Raven tried to scream but a mass of what seemed to be old socks was jammed into her mouth. Her eyes were wide with fear and tears of fear and agony were streaming down her face. She tried to strike out with her powers but her fear was blocking anything she could do.

'This is what it must've been like for my mother…I'm about to die….my life is going to be ripped away from me.' Raven thought as what seemed to be an arm slid down the front of her jumper and ripped away a large portion revealing a little too much.

She kicked out her legs and tried to wrestle her way away from her attacker. The more she fought the tighter the grip became. Her attacker let out a sick laugh and drug her back to her room. He somehow managed to shut her door and lock it without letting her go.

He threw her upon the bed and then jumped on top of her. He pinned her beneath him and looked down at her with crazed eyes, eyes full of lust and need.

'No not like this, not with this awful creature, please let someone, anyone help me!' Raven thought desperately as an icy finger slid down her tore jumper and dangerously close to her breasts. She tried to wriggle out of its touch, when she did her attacker slapped her face.

By this time he seemed so crazed and overcome with lust that he would and probably could do about anything he wanted to her. Raven wretched a hand out from under back and pulled the mass of crumbled fabric for her mouth, she opened up for a scream but found she could do nothing. Her attacker descended upon her mouth and captured it with his own. His ferocity tore her lips and soon she could taste her own blood. The attackers' hand kept sliding lower and lower.

Raven couldn't take it anymore, she mustered all her courage and anger together and attacked with the fercist black energy ball she had ever mustered in her life, but it hit nothing, her attacker had vanished.

Raven pushed herself into a sitting position, she could not keep from shaking, tears still slid down her face, and a nice large bruise was forming on her left cheek and made it swell. Her lips were tore and bloody. She took a little while to catch her breath but she could still not stop her shaking.

Without another thought she bolted from her room and ran to Robin's door.

"Robin! Robin! Robin!" she screamed banging on his door with her fists, leaving small indentations.

"Raven? What's up?" he asked sleepily from the other side of his door.

"Robin! Please let me in right now!" she screamed, her eyes darted back and forth franticly searching for any suspicious shadows that could be her attacker.

Robin slid his door open and was pushed out of the way as Raven rushed in. Raven B lined it right for his bed and sat down, still shaking. Her hair was a mess, her chin was smeared with blood, her cheek was swollen and bruised, her eyes were blood-shot and glazed over, her jumper was tore and revealed more than it covered, and her hands shook incessantly.

"Raven, my God, what the hell happened to you?" Robin asked, her appearance startling him awake.

"I was attacked and almost raped, I don't know who it was, but it was horrible." Raven revealed with a shaky and scared voice.

Robin was speechless. He sat down next to her and examined her face. His anger was boiling but he knew that Raven needed him now more than ever.

"I don't know what to do, did he, uhm did he…" Robin couldn't bring himself to say the words.

"No," Raven muttered unable to meet Robin's gaze. "Robin, I don't know how this all happened, it was so fast, I should've been able to beat him…" Raven mumbled feeling angry at herself.

Robin put an arm around her waist and pulled her close, "Raven, let's go get you changed and cleaned up, and then I want you to spend the night here, with me."

Raven looked at him, if only she could safely let her emotions go, she would show him just how much she loved him and how much he meant to her.

"You're going to come with me, right?" she asked fearfully.

"Of course," he said sternly and he helped her to her feet and slid a protective arm around her waist.

He guided her down the hallway to her room. She changed into another jumper. Robin then led her to the bathroom where she healed her bruise and cleaned off her bloody lips. She did not have enough energy to heal her lips at this time.

"I'm so tired Robin," she moaned as she fell against him, snoring softly.

"You'll be protected," he mumbled into her hair as he picked up her limp form and carried her bridal style to his room. He laid her out on his bed and took a moment to admire her beauty. He knew the full shock of what went on with Raven would hit her hard tomorrow and she would try her best to hide what it is she is truly feeling, he also knew that the only way she'll get over it is with…him.

**A/N**: Whatchya think? I dunno I may have rushed some things, but trust me, this is only the tip of the iceberg, lol, well I guess since I took time this late in the game to update I better do it on a regular basis, and I kid you not, I plan to update 2-3 times a week during the summer or when I decide to end this story!


	4. Bruised and Broken

**Midnight Stalker**

**By: Raven612**

**Chapter 4: Bruised and Broken**

**A/N: **Yee-ow it has been longer then I originally thought it would be before I got a new chappie up. I wonder if y'all still read this story. Sometimes I like to pretend I'm southern lol. Well on with the story, as always R&R!!!

The morning sun broke the still hazy rain clouds left from the night before. Much like the pain broke trough the emotional barrier in Raven's mind. She sat up with a start and looked around her. She didn't initially recognize the room and fear laid a strong hand on her heart. She started breathing hard and clutched the blanket, and then she looked to her left and saw Robin snoring peacefully. Her bruised and broken lips spread into a smile. Something was wrong though, her lips didn't hurt, and she could no longer taste blood. She traced her lips and felt her cheek, no swelling and no dried blood.

Robin stirred when he felt the stillness of his mattress shattered. He turned and saw Raven sitting in his bed next to him. Not that he was unhappy, but if the other titans found out they'd be curious, and not to mention how Star would deal with it, she was still getting over the fact that Robin was no longer hers.

"Uh, Raven what are you doing here, in my bed?" he asked hesitantly.

"I don't know," she answered truthfully. Wasn't she almost raped the night before, hadn't she run to Robin for comfort and hadn't he invited her to his bed.

"Uhm well…" he trailed scratching the back of his head.

"I'll leave now then," she said and slipped from his bed and floated to the door, her mind in confusion and her heart hurting.

"Raven, you know, I didn't mean it to sound so….harsh." he said softly regretting what he had just said.

"No its alright I understand," she said her head down and her hood over it, "I'll see you later."

'Great,' he thought to himself, 'I just pissed off my girlfriend, dumbass.'

Raven went to her room. She hesitated outside her door. She shook her head, 'It couldn't have been a dream, and it was all too real.' She thought to herself and she floated over her threshold. She looked around her room for he torn leotard, a reminder of last night, a reassurance that she was not going crazy. That's when she spotted it, the envelop. This one was all black except for the white stamp.

With trembling hands the grabbed it and tore it open.

_Dearest Raven,_

_I've been so lost without you. At night I dream we are together and that we are happy together. I believe that there is only one problem with you. That's Robin, he must go, but don't you worry your pretty little head, I will take care of it! Don't forget that I love you and only you, you are the wind beneath my wings, and I'm still watching from the shadows, you're so beautiful! _

_Always Dreaming of You, _

_Your biggest fan_

Raven thought long and hard, the letter had no mention or indication that she was almost raped last night.

'Must be my over active imagination,' she thought oddly. 'I must meditate for a while and sort through everything.

Raven went to the center of her room and floated Indian style as she meditated heavily and sorted through all of her jumbled thoughts.

Robin got dressed and went to the kitchen to see what action was going on down there. He saw Beast Boy and Cyborg asleep on the couch and Starfire in the kitchen attempting to make breakfast. But Kit was no where to be seen.

"Hey Star, have you seen Kit anywhere," he asked going to see if what she was cooking would be edible.

"No I have not, last I spoke to friend Kit was yesterday." She said a bit down hearted, "have you see him?" she asked hopefully.

"No, that's why I asked you if you saw him," Robin mumbled under his breath as he walked to the sink for a cup of water.

Starfire hummed while she worked and Robin sat at the table with the morning newspaper, the front page screaming of the victory the Titans had the night before.

Beast Boy and Cyborg both woke with a start and floated to the kitchen to see what glorious food awaited them.

"Star, dude what are you cooking?" BB asked holding his nose and waving the fumes away from his nose.

"Why it is the traditional dish of meal worms with ketchup and a sprinkle of chocolate." Star said excitedly.

"Ugh, sounds disgusting!" Cyborg said gagging and raided the fridge with BB.

Kit had been pounding on Raven's door for 10 minutes already with no reply, so he decided to become a shadow and slip beneath her door. He did so and materialized behind her.

"What do you want, and how the hell did you get in here?" she demanded turning on him, and that's when she noticed his eyes were a dangerously sparkling green.

"I've been pounding on your door for the past 10 minutes, so I decided to slip under your door."

"Under?" she questioned.

"Yeah, remember my power to become a part of shadows," he said with a smile.

"Oh," she droned, "well I guess it's time to become a part of the cheery hero gang," Raven muttered, she would never admit it, but she was still perturbed at Robin for earlier this morning.

"I guess eh?' he said as he followed her to the basement.

Raven rolled her eyes and went to the kitchen. As soon as she smelled what Star was cooking she immediately regretted her decision. As she rounded the corner to the kitchen she heard giggles and a deep laugh. She looked behind her and noticed Kit had gone to join BB and CY in playing a video game. She looked into the kitchen and noticed Robin and Star having water fight. Their laughing and smiling faces were enough to convince her. It was only a few months ago on a roof top that Robin openly admitted he loved Star. And then another thing dawned on Raven, this was the first time in a very long time she noticed that Robin was generally happy.

She only sighed and pushed the thought from her mind and made her presence known. Robin noticed right away the hurt look on her face and regretted what he had done.

"Hey Raven," he called; Raven only looked at him briefly.

"Why friend Raven, would you like some Flong?" Star asked offering her the sickly looking brown guck emanating a disgusting smell.

"No thank you I will take some tea and peanut buttered toast." She said monotony.

Star smiled and went to eating her Flong.

"Raven, are you alright?" Robin asked her as he joined her at the table, his hand going underneath to rest upon her leg.

"I'm fine," she lied.

"You really don't seem fine." He said with a concerned voice.

"Well I am," she shot at him; you could almost see the flames emitting off of her.

Robin stopped himself from saying more, "Well I think we need to talk."

Raven's heart sank; those words were never safe leaving the lips of a girlfriend or a boyfriend. "When would you like to talk, or could we save it because I know what you're going to say." And with that she walked away.

Robin knew he had messed up big time. "Raven that's not what…….." he trailed, she was gone. "Damnit!" he spat as he followed her to her room.

Being team captain Robin had the access codes to all the titans' rooms, so he let himself in after announcing it. He saw Raven sitting at the edge of her bed; he knew she would be crying if she was not cursed.

"Raven, please, listen to me, I know how it sounded but that's not what I wanted to say."

"What is it then?" she asked coolly not meeting his eyes.

"I just wanted to apologize for this morning and the scene in the kitchen."

"It's alright, I'm not jealous, it's just that, that's the first time in a very long time that I saw you actually happy." She admitted in a deflated voice.

"Raven, no, how can you say that, everytime that I'm with you I'm the most happy." He said taking her hand gently and caressing it.

Raven only stared at him in disbelief, now he was only saying what she wanted to hear, she was sure of it. Love didn't exist, well not for her anyways. Although she had fallen very in love with him, in love enough to know she couldn't possibly live without him.

"You have to believe me," he pleaded.

"Robin it was only a month ago you admitted you loved Star," she finally said the words that had stung her heart.

"Raven, I thought I did-" there she cut him off,

"Thought Robin, couldn't you just think you're in love with me now?" she pleaded more than questioned.

"No Raven, you make me feel like I can be me, like I don't have to be this big macho man that always saves everyone, you make me feel whole and real." He said smiling as he raised his hands and cupped her face gently.

A small tear escaped its barricade. Raven cursed herself and blinked it away.

"Admit it, you love me too, I'm the only one you can show some emotion to," he said softly, he smiled warmly.

"I admit that I love you, and that I can only show you very little emotion, and no one else." She said with a slight smile.

"I knew it; you can't stay mad at me." He smiled warmly and pulled her in for a very deep and passionate kiss. When it was finished it left them both breathless.

"Wow," they chimed in unison. They both smiled and Raven went in for another kiss.

**A/N: **Wow this is 5 pages long! Well lets just say the next chapter will pick up from here and be VERY steamy!!! Ahahahaha the wait has just begun! Warning for next chapter: Very sexy and good!!! Yeeah!! It's good to be back!!!!


End file.
